


Last Words

by youngwolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lots Of Sad, M/M, The Mustafar fight, also kinda obianidala????, im sorry, that soulmate tattoo trope - but different, too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwolf/pseuds/youngwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan had his whole life to prepare for someone to say those words, but he wasn't ready.</p><p>(It's a tattoo soulmate au...but that tattoo is the last words your soulmate says. Really sad and really short.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old account (I deleted a bit ago)

The heat of Mustafar didn’t even come close to the burning in Obi-Wan’s chest. He stood above Anakin, his sweet Anakin, screaming and burning as the lava caught fire to his clothes. Obi-Wan was crying; he’d been crying for sometime now as he saw his Anakin slipping away from him.

It had always been them against the world, but somewhere along the way, Obi-Wan had lost Anakin. Tonight, it was them against each other. Anakin fought him in an almost feral sort of way, like he was pouring everything into this fight. Lightsabers clashed and hissed and Obi-Wan did everything in his power to plead with Anakin through their strained training bond, though he had no clue if the younger man heard anything. If he did, he was ignoring Obi-Wan.

Anakin pushed himself up in agony and bellowed that last words Obi-Wan ever wanted to hear. “I hate you!”

It felt like someone his run a lightsaber through his heart. A sob escaped the man as he looked down at Anakin. He’d said the words...those last words Obi-Wan would ever hear him say. The Anakin he knew would die here on Mustafar tonight.

“You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you.” Obi-Wan hardly processed the words falling from his lips, but he still meant every word with everything he was.

Turning, he left Anakin on the bank to burn. And with one last “I loved you,” this one whispered, Obi-Wan turned his back on his soulmate and returned to his ship.

Once off the detestable planet, Obi-Wan completely collapsed into heavy sobs, tears streaming down his face. He’d lost, he knew. For as long as he could remember, he’d had those three words tattooed on his hip in rough black letters. Now he knew, Anakin had been his soulmate. Now he knew, Anakin was gone.

Surely he’d known Anakin would never be his, for he was Padme’s, but somewhere, some young hopeful boy had held onto the dream of Anakin loving him. He’d take any kind of love, truly _anything._ Still, he knew he’d have to live out the rest of his life without Anakin and knowing Anakin truly hated him now. He’d destroyed the boy...he’d done everything _wrong._ How could he betray his soulmate so? How did he manage fall so far?

With slow, clumsy hands, Obi-Wan slowly peeled away the robe and tunics covering his right hip. Brushing tears from his cheeks, he ran a finger over the words, tracing each letter as he’d done when he was a child. He’d been so upset by these words at first, but time healed that, along with the Jedi’s code of no attachments. Oh, he’d _really_ broken that rule, hadn’t he?

Sitting in the co-pilot’s seat, Threepio brought attention to himself with a somehow ever cheerful greeting of, “Master Kenobi.”

“Padme,” Obi-Wan whispered, not looking up. “How is Padme?”

“Not well, Master Kenobi. She is dying,” Threepio replied. Even with such a cheerful tone, Obi-Wan knew Threepio was terribly unhappy. The droid had been through too much.

A slow nod was all Obi-Wan could manage as he smoothed down his tunics and pulled his robe around himself. “We must get her to safety, can you handle that, Threepio?”

“Of course, Master Kenobi.”

With Threepio’s assurance, Obi-Wan left the cockpit to settle at Padme’s side, where the young woman lay unconscious, slight bruising around her neck where her soulmate betrayed her. In the same style writing, on the inside of her arm, were her words of “You brought him here to kill me”.

“Oh, Padme,” Obi-Wan muttered. “Where did we go wrong? Is it such a curse to want love? Soulmates are supposed to mean love, yet all we got was betrayal. I suppose I should’ve listened to the council, should’ve refrained from developing...attachments.” Obi-Wan held Padme’s hand in his own, sighing softly. “Hard not to love him though, wasn’t it?”

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to Obi-Wan, wincing in pain. “Obi?” she whispered, her voice hoarse. “Is Ani truly gone?”

“I’m afraid so,” he muttered.


End file.
